moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Sable Dragon
The Order of the Sable Dragon is the Mynydd branch of the Silver Hand. Established just after the Second War by Syr Glyndwr the Intrepid, Syr Afron "One-Eyed" ap Gareth, and Syr Esyllt mab Maldwyn the Pious, the Order of the Sable Dragon grew swiftly to serve the Vale of Mynydd and the lord of the Vale, the Arglwydd y Mynydd. The cultural practices of the Mynydd are prevalent within the Order -- while mostly everything is in Common in order for their Silver Hand contemporaries in the Church and Order to check their progress, they do not typically regard themselves as 'Paladins'. Instead, they are known as War-Clerics, War-Chaplains, or even the highest possible rank, War-Prior. Though the Order of the Sable Dragon is a young order among the Mynydd, they quickly established themselves as some of the most important fighters, religious figures, and heroes in all of the history of the Mynydd, producing selfless, brave, gallant, and skilled men and women who have given their lives for the greater good. Hierarchy War-Prior The War-Prior of Dyfed is the religious leader of the Holy Light in the Vale and is also the leader of the Mynydd Knights of the Silver Hand. Regularly holding congregation at the priory just outside of Dyfed, the War-Prior will keep his flock together in the trying times of the Mynydd. The War-Prior is also a military leader of the Mynydd as they are the leader of the Mynydd Knights of the Silver Hand and is equal in power to the Cadylwydd. Position held by: Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain the Undaunted Chief Justiciar The second-in-command of the Order. Essentially the Prime Minister of the Sable Dragon, taking on the role of diplomat and chief disciplinarian, When the War-Prior is unavailable, the Chief Justiciar becomes the interim head of the Order. The Arglwydd has complete control on who the next Chief Justiciar is, with suggestions from the War-Prior and Custodians, to have some degree of control within the Order. Position held by: Syr Angèlique mab Reginald the Valiant Custodian of the Scripture Usually a War-Chaplain elevated by the War-Prior and Chief Justiciar with the explicit permission from the Arglwydd. Tasked with safeguarding the holy texts and relics of the Order. The Custodian of the Scripture is well-versed in the ways of the Holy Light and relevant texts. They are the go to advisor for the Chief Justiciar in terms of administrative and financial matters. Position held by: Vacant Custodian of the Halls Another senior War-Chaplain who has proven themselves worthy, but is only appointed through the War-Prior, i.e. does not need permission from the Arglwydd. Held the responsibilities of maintaining the priories of the Vale. Usually served as the War-Prior’s aide for several years before promotion. Position held by: Vacant War-Chaplain A handful of senior War-Clerics promoted to serve as advisors and mentors, as well as to handle lesser matters of discipline and mediations of War-Clerics, Squires, and Postulants. A War-Chaplain serves as a junior officer in the Order, but holds no administrative power. Typically, a War-Chaplain is attached five War-Clerics and their squires, as well as up to ten postulants. War-Cleric Bulk of the order. They serve many roles, both on the field of battle as fierce warriors of righteousness, or at home, caring for their people's spiritual needs. Squire A postulant who has been enlisted under a War-Cleric to serve and learn from. Spends years training, facing trials and proving their tenacity and worth until their mentor decides they are prepared to take their oaths. Postulant An aspirant who seeks to learn of the Light/embrace talents already showing promise. Rites Knighthood could be granted without fanfare as the dictates of the current climate, but for proper induction into the Order it would be as follows: # At the setting of the sun of the night before, the squire would be thoroughly bathed and clothed in white to symbolize their purification. # They would then abjure to the chapel where their sponsor would be waiting. A weapon (sword/mace/axe) would have been chosen and crafted in advance of the rites, borne in by their sponsor after it was blessed by the priests/clerics, and laid upon the alter. The squire would then kneel and begin their vigil, silently praying and preparing themselves for their oaths and the service that would bind them. # The following morning the squire and their sponsor would be joined by the War-Prior and other Clerics for a mass(?) and a sermon on the duties of being a Knight. # War-Prior takes up the weapon and blesses it a final time before offering it to the squire, symbolizing the official invitation and acceptance of the person into the Order. # Three oaths sworn: One to the Arglwydd, swearing fealty to him and their people; One to the War-Prior, swearing obedience to the Order; One to their fellow Knights, swearing loyalty and brotherhood: Medals Dragon’s Medal of Honor Dragon’s Pin of Valour Sabled Distinguished Service Cross Medallion of the Broken Heart Order Leadership History First Rendition of the Order, the Founding (10 L.C. - 32 L.C.) Second Rendition of the Order, the Triumvirate (32 L.C. - 33 L.C.) Current Rendition of the Order, the Recovery (33 L.C. - Present) History The Order of the Sable Dragon was founded in 10 L.C., just as the Second War ended. Syr Glyndwr the Intrepid, a Knight of the Silver Hand and the Prior of Dyfed, was tasked by Lord Gruffudd ap Owain to form a Mynydd branch of the Silver Hand. With the help of two of his most trusted allies, Syr Afon “One-Eyed” ap Gareth and Syr Esyllt mab Maldwyn the Pious, Syr Glyndwr established the first rendition of the Knightly Order of the Sable Dragon. It consisted of the three aforementioned knights as well as seven former clerics-turned paladins. The Order would go on to serve the Arglwydd and the Mynydd as the spiritual protectors of the Light, as serve on the field of battle as battle-chaplains. In time the numbers of the Order would grow, however they would still be dwarfed by the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn and the Meibion Daranu. There was a small schism within the Order when Lord Gruffudd left the Mynydd to join the Scarlet Crusade. Syr Afon was the first of the Sable Dragon to join his side and with his departure, many more followed. The Order was then split into two: Syr Glyndwr and Syr Esyllt maintained the original Order and Syr Afon commanded the small sect that left for the Scarlet Crusade. Although a majority of the knights remained with Syr Glyndwr, morale was at an all-time low as. Syr Esyllt became withdrawn from the Order only showing up to prayer on holidays. It was rumored that Syr Esyllt and Sry Afon were lovers and that his departure threw her into a deep depression. However after some time, Syr Glyndwr was able to bring her back up from the depths of her own mind. With Lord Gruffudd gone, the Mynydd turned to Syr Glyndwr, to lead them. Syr Glyndwr took on Llewellan ap Gruffudd, son of the Arglwydd, as his own personal squire, training him in the art of war as well as in the ways of the Holy Light. Syr Glyndwr would task Colwyn ap Iorweth, a veteran warrior and armsmith, and Syr Drystan ap Bronwyn, another seasoned knight not of the Order, to train the young duo as well as other knights of the Order. Another great tragedy befell the Order during, what is now known as, Natgar’s Offensive. Forsaken forces, led by The Golem, had been constantly harassing the Mynydd as they took refuge in Stromic villages after their forced exodus. Syr Glyndwr called upon the lords of the land to lend him knights of their own to combat this menace. With a force of one hundred riders, Syr Glyndwr, accompanied by Syr Esyllt and seven other War-Clerics, sallied forth to meet this foe. As their forces met on the plains of Arathi, Syr Glyndwr, Syr Esyllt, the newly anointed Syr Llewellan, and three other Knights challenged The Golem in combat. It was a to be expected that the Mynydd would defeat the Death Knight as they had a numbers advantage. However, that was not the case as three Knights were slain in one fell swoop; two more were severely injured as they tried to avenge their fallen comrades. Not wanting to lose anymore of their own, Syr Esyllt charged The Golem, screaming and wildly swinging her blade at him. In her lust for vengeance, she lost her footing on some wet grass to which the Forsaken general took advantage of. He pressed on her with a wild flurry of strikes until his axe dug into Syr Esyllt’s chest. Her body slumped to the ground as the cold laughter of The Golem echoed throughout the battlefield. Syr Glyndwr had been watching the whole ordeal and rushed to the body of his fallen friend. As he cradled her body close to him, Syr Esyllt reached up and cupped the War-Prior’s face and mouthed two words: “Thank… you…” Her hand fell to the ground and Syr Glyndwr cried out in agony. He carefully laid the body on the ground and took up his sword. Praying to Light for strength and guidance, he stood motionless as a battle raged around him. The taunting of the Forsaken general would prove to be futile as the War-Prior kept his composure. He raised his weapon and pointed it at the monster that slew his comrades and shouted out. The Golem, not wanting to waste any more time, took the first move and made a dash for the War-Prior. As their blades met, Syr Glyndwr had come face-to-face with his new nemesis, who had a wicked smile on his rotting face. Their duel seemed evenly matched for quite some time, but fatigue had begun to slow the War-Prior’s movements. Ever so slowly, he was pushed back until he was forced down to a knee. As The Golem struck the final blow, Syr Llewellan, who had just defeated a Forsaken dreadguard nearby, witnessed the decapitation of his mentor and broke ranks from his fellow War-Clerics and engaged The Golem, posthaste. This duel would prove to be no different than the ones that had come before as Syr Llewellan was on the defensive for the entirety of the fight. The Golem was relentless in his attacks, giving the young knight no sight of reprieve. In the last moments of their fight, Llewellan raised his sword to parry a strike from his foe only to have his weapon batted away and forced to the ground. As he laid there, The Golem stood over him and brought his axe down on Llewellan’s midsection. In a fatal error, The Golem had let go of his weapon and raised his hands in the air as a sign of victory. He shouted out, “Come now and see as this foolish runt-” Distracted by his apparent triumph, a heavily wounded Llewellan had managed to grasp his sword and thrust it into The Golem’s underside; the blade had gone through the Forsaken’s body with the tip just visible from his mouth. Notes * A special thanks for User:Laminated and User:Sadyra for largely creating allllll the content for this page! Their hard work is awesome :) Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Mynydd Category:Remnant of Lordaeron